Rotational sensors are generally known in the art hen used with pedal assemblies. However, in an effort to conserve energy, wake up sensors are desirably provided connected to the pedal assemblies to wake up the sensor (or other vehicle components).
Inductive sensors are used as position sensors in vehicles. Inductive sensors detect the position of a target by measuring the mutual inductance between a target and a sensing coil. Compared to other magnetic position sensors, inductive sensors are more cost effective because they do not need a magnet and instead use an electromagnetic coil. Inductive sensors are also desirable to use in vehicles and are generally reliable.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a sensor assembly having both a wake up switch and a rotational sensor combined into one unit for cost and packaging savings.